Crossing Over a Thousand Nights I Tell You I Love You
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Ichigo and Hitsugaya have feelings for each other, but they don't have the courage to do so. Will they be able to once Rangiku and Rukia give them a little push? Based off of 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' by Aqua Timez. Yaoi Warning!


**Hi guys Matsuri Kazehana here with my first IchiHitsu fanfic. I really love this couple, as well as the song Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Times, so I did a fic on them! I hope you enjoy, but a few warnings first...**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a IchiHitsu fanfic, meaning hat there is yaoi contained in it. If you dislike it, please, don't read this. Thank you.**

**I also don't own Kubo owns it. Sen no Yoru Wo Koete is owned by Aqua Timez. I only own this plot.**

**I also apologize for any spelling mistakes I may have missed.**

**Now...please enjoy this story!**

**Crossing Over a Thousand Nights, I Tell You I Love You**

_I want to be loved, but don't try to love repeating and wandering through_

_The single answer I've found is no matter how hurt I become, I will tell the person I love, 'I love you'_

**Ichigo POV**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 years old and a substitute Soul Reaper...and...I think I like somebody. Don't get me wrong! But I feel very happy when I see him. Yeah...I think I'm gay...And...I think I like the icy captain of Squad 10: Toshiro Hitsugaya...

**3rd POV**

"Ichigo...are you serious?" Rukia exclaimed, looking at the human with wide eyes.

'Yes, Rukia...I'm serious..." With a sigh, the orangette ran his fingers through his spiky bright hair.

"Do you think...you'll tell him...? I Mean...You can't keep this a secret forever, you know..."

"I know, but I don't think now is the right time to tell him..." Getting up from his sitting position he walked towards the rooftop entryway when he turned to his raven haired friend.

"You won't tell anyone..right?" Violet eyes met hazel eyes, nd the girl shook her head.

"If there's anything I can do...let me know."

"Thanks, Rukia..."

**Hitsugaya's POV **

I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of squad 10...and thre are many things on my Mind right now, like..my secret crush...and-

"CAPTAIN!"

Matsumoto...!

"Why aren't you going to say anything~?"

Note to self: Never tell Matsumoto about my personal likes or dislikes.

"Like I said, I don't think it's the right time! Now get back to work!"

"But Captain-"

I swear...Matsumoto's going to be the death of me someday...I think my blood presure is rising dramatically.

"But nothing Matsumoto! Now get back to work now!" After the temperature of the room lowers a good 15-20 degrees thanks to my reiatsu, she rushed out with an

"Ok, Ok!"

After calming down a little the room returned to it's normal temperature, and I rubbed my temples.

_'This is what I get for telling Matsumoto that I may like the Substitute Soul Reaper in a romantic way.'_

Yes, I've fallen for the stubborn idiot, Kuroaki Ichigo...

**~Sen no Yoru wo Koete~**

**3rd POV**

Rangiku hurried out of her captain's office, when a familiar Hell Buterfly came floating towards her. A voice suddenly came to her.

"Hey Rangiku! Did you get anything out of Captain Hitsugaya?"

The strawberry blonde sighed and replied to the other person on the line. "Not really, Rukia..He said that the timing wasn't right..."

"Huh, Ichigo said the same thing..."

"Rukia...do you think they're too scared to love...?"

The raven in the World of the Living gasped. "Maybe...because the people they have cared for deeply have been hurt bacuse of them...and tbey're scared to find another person to love..."

"Rukia, there must be something we can do!" The lieutenant of Suad 10 wanted her captain to feel happy for once in his life.

"There is. If they don't want to tell each other on thier own will, we'll just make them tell it to each other."

_In this world, there are many things that can't be changed no matter how hard you wish_

_And the fact that I love you is the truth that can't be changed by anyone..._

Ichigo admitted it: he had barely known anything about the icy captain at all. That changed once Kusaka came around. They were somewhat the same...dealing with hard pasts and moving on with life. He didnt even know what made him attracted to the guy! Was it the teal eyes that showed innocence and authority? Or was it his cold attitude towards most things, while the orange haired teen was warm to...most things...? He didn't really know. All that he knew was tbat he was in ,ove ith the prodigy of a captain, and nothing will change that.

**~Sen no Yoru wo Koete~ **

Hitsugaya, in truth, wouldn't exactly know how to love anybody, in a romangic way. He came to the Soil Society before reaching puberty, and a few people that he cared for were like his family. These new feelings were very foreign to the white haired prodigy, and he didn't know what to do. So, trusting his lieutenant, he asked for her 'counseling...' and now because of that, she ill never cease to bug him about whether or not be'll tell the Substitute Soul Reaper how he feels.

He truly does want to tell the other male, but the one thing he knows is that he'll get hurt, and Hitsugaya knew; if Ichigo died because of him, he'd rather kill himself that see the one he loved die because of him.

For months be tried to forget about him, but it failed misreably. That's when he knew: he was in love with the idiotic Ichigo Kurosaki, and there was nothing he could do to change it...not like he wanted to change it anyway...

**In the World of the Living...**

"Oi Rukia! What are you doing?! Ichigo yelled, as his friend wa dragging him towards Uraharas shop.

"Taking you to the Soul Society. You look like you need a break."

Which was true. All of Ichigo's friends started saying that he seemed stressed ou with something, little did they know it was because of a secret person the guy loved tbat went by the name of Toshiro Hitsugaya. What Ichigo DIDN'T know was...Rukia was sending Ichigo to the Soul Society to make him confess to the captain.

And while he was passing through the Dangai Presipice World, Ichigo pondered the idea of telling the captain; if he should somehow meet him, how he truly felt for him.

_Crossing over a thousand nights, I want to tell you, I have to tell you..._

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Rangiku burst into her captain's office.

'What now, Matsumoto?! Hitsugaya's voice showing his annoyance.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, sir! Hes in the Soul Society!"

Immediately,, thw white-haired boy looked up to his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto..."

The strawberry blonde softly smiled. "Let's go, Captain. If anything, you have the right to see the one you love."

After much silence, the prodigy captain got up from his eat. 'Alright then...Let's go."

When the two Soul Reapers came out of the Senkaimon, all of their friends came to greet them., but there was a certain person that made the orange-haired teen smile. It was none other than the Captain of Squad 10, arms crossed over his chest like usual, with a small scowl on his child-like face. The thing that made him even happier was...

That the captain had a small upturn of his lips, into the slightest of smiles.

_There is no way to express in words the joy of coming across each other in this world, that's why we smile..._

"Oi, Ichigo, you seem happier than usual!" Renji noted.

Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji, Rukia, and Yumichika(because Ikkaku was there) were sitting on a hill for a little 'get together.' When Renji aid that, Yumichika scoffed.

"Can't you tell, Renji it's the beautiful thing called love."

"Hahaha! so, who's th lucky girl, Ichigo?!" Ikkaku asked with a mischievious look in his eyes.

"G-guys!" Ichigo was bombarded with questions of his 'lucky girl.'

"O-OI! Stop it please!" Ichigo yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Rukia called a kido that was quite familiar to everybody in sight.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

The interrogating boys were blasted and burnt by a pale blue flame, and when they looked at her with the "What the fucking hell did you do that for?!" Look, a big anger mark appeared over her head as she yelled at the now scared shitless boys. After a long lecture, Renji still attempted to ask who it was.

"So...really...who is it, Ichigo?"

After a long silence, the orange-haired teen sighed and fessed up.

"...It's Toshiro..."

The boys were shocked. Why Captain Hitsugaya of all people? They didn't care tnat their friend was gay and all, but hy him?

"...Don't ask why I like Toshiro...It's just...It's just...I actually feel happy being around him. It's like I can forget about sadness sometimes..."

"Well, I think that love is beautiful." Yumichika said, looking up from his beautifully feminine like fingernails.

"So, have you said anything yet?" Renji asked.

"Not yet...I'm not sure if I can."

A fist came flying to his face.

"Idiot! Be a man!"

"Eh?!"

"You're scared, Ichigo...you need to tell the Captain how you feel...You'll never know unless you try..." Rukia said, looking at the teen with stern eyes.

"I know, Rukia..." _'But will I ever be able to tell him...?'_

_I want to face it but can't be honest about it._

_Repeating over the days of not being able to love the person but hating myself, I tried to love someone without getting hurt._

"Captain, are you that happy?" Rangiku asked her captain as they were coming back to their barracks.

"S-shut Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's face flushed a light pink.

"See~ you are~!"

'..."

"...But Captain...you sem like...you don't want to tell him, don't you?"

"...I don't want to hurt him...I'd never forgive myself if..."

"If Ichigo got hurt?"

He only nodded.

"Captain..." the strawberry blonde grabbed the prodigy's small wrist. Teal and silver blue eyes met, and the female spoke.

"Captain, you deserve to be..._happy!_ There is a bond you guys have, and nothing can break it: it's love. I know you're scared, but you'll be..._happy!_ And that's all I want for you, Captain."

Teal eyes widened. "Matsumoto..."

"Now...go to him...tell him you love him, and be happy..." slowly she let go, and with a look of determination, he shunpoed...to the one he loves... Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Crossing over a thousand nights_

_I shall go to you now, there is something I must tell you..._

"I can't change the way I feel...Rukia...but...'

"I know, Ichigo, but I have a feeling that Captain Hitsugaya feels the same. If you guys love each other, then, protect each other. Use what you have to protect each other. When that happens, you'll have a bond so strong, nobody will be abke to break it. So tell him, Ichigo. Tell Captain Hitsugaya you love him."

Ichigo stared, wide eyed at Rukia, who had the look that told him to go. With a nod, he ran off, telling the raven female, "Thanks."

As the boys run to each other the only thing that's on tneir minds is...

"There is something I must tell you, and I don't care if I'm scared to say it. I've waited too long for this...and I want you to be with me...forever."

**~Sen no Your wo Koete~**

Without knowing it, the two bumped into each other.

"Ouch! Hey! Watch-Oh! T-Toshiro!" Ichigo's heart rate started speeding up.

"How many times do I have to say it's Captain HITSUGAYA?!" The prodigy said out of habit, while fighting back a blush.

"Sorry...but..."

"I have something to tell you." The duo said at the same time.

"O-Ok...You go first," the orange haired teen said.

" , you go first, Kurosaki..." the young captain said.

"Well...I need to get this off my back...I don't really care if you agree or not, so..." taking a deep breath, Ichigo said...

"I...I like you, Toshiro Hitsugaya..."

_Being able to tell the person I love 'I love you' even if the feeling is denied...is the most wonderful thing in this world._

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, when he saw that his vision was getting blurry.

_'You too...?'_

He had a small smile on his face, as tears spilled from his teal eyes. Quickly wiping theme with his hands, he quickly walked towards the other and hugged him.

"Me too...I like you too...Ichigo." Returning the hug, the teen smirked.

"Wow, I think it's the first time you've called me by my first name..."

"...Just shut up and kiss me already."

With much happiness, the teen pulled the boy in front of him into a soft and gentle kiss, embracing each other with the present and the future they will have together, as their lives will be full of happiness...even though they had help from a couple of friends, their love will be as pure as can be.

**Owari~**

**Waah...all of my ideas this year were in my history class...it never fails... I truly hoped that you enjoyed this oneshot though! Please, review if you liked it, or you think that my writing needs improvement!**

**Until next time!**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
